


Come Back

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Battle of Mustafar (Star Wars), Because he's a pile of Bantha poodoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everybody Gets a Hug, Except Palaptine, Fix-It of Sorts, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi Loves Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Planet Mustafar (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Obi-Wan realizes a few things while dueling Darth Vader on Mustafar. They change the galaxy.
Relationships: Mentioned Anakin Skywalker & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Come Back

“I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you,” Obi-Wan said, lightsaber drawn before his face. His hands trembled just slightly. 

“I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over,” Anakin said. 

“Anakin Chancellor Palpatine is evil!” Obi-Wan forced. 

“From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!” Anakin said. Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber just a bit. Then the Jedi master thought, the Great Negotiator thought. 

“Anakin, Palpatine uses fallen Jedi and assassins to do his dirty work. When he’s done with them he casts them aside. He let you kill Dooku right in front of him. He let me kill Maul and then didn’t help him when he lived. Do you really think you mean something to him? Palpatine is evil! To him you are garbage! A pawn!” Obi-Wan pointed out, “Palpatine has manipulated your mind. He’s making you need him. What did he even offer you Anakin? What did he offer you to make you join him?” Anakin said something about nightmares and visions and Padme and children. Obi-Wan wasn’t really listening, he didn’t really care. Not that he didn’t care, but what mattered was that Anakin wasn’t trying to cut his head off. 

Obi-Wan felt the force shift around Anakin slightly. His force signature caught in doubt. Anakin looked down at his feet because he knew deep down Obi-Wan’s logic was right. Obi-Wan studied his… what was Anakin to him anymore? Obi-Wan shut down his lightsaber, so many thoughts spun through his head. 

For a while, all that was heard was the sound of volcanos erupting and the hissing of lava. As Obi-Wan watched his apprentice wrestling his mind he realized something. He was attached. 

When he saw the recordings of Anakin killing younglings in the temple, it hurt. It made some little part of him scream out in agony. Obi-Wan realized that it was his heart.

He realized that he had failed the Jedi, the Jedi code. The code banned attachments but here he was, a man standing in front of his student, friend,  **brother** . He was supposed to kill him. But there was no way, Obi-Wan couldn’t kill Anakin. He was attached, he loved him. 

Obi-Wan’s lightsaber clattered to the metal below his feet. The shock in Anakin’s force signature was palpable 

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan told his best friend, “I’m sorry. Yoda sent me here to kill you, you already know that. I’m sorry.” Anakin still held his lightsaber out but it was more hesitant. 

“I failed Anakin. I’ve failed” Obi-Wan explained, voice cracking, “I failed… everyone. For years you followed me everywhere. Ever since you were a little boy. You were so open with your emotions, so unlike anyone I’d met. You’d come snuggle me, and give me hugs. I never hugged you back. Anakin I was an idiot, I’m still an idiot.” Obi-Wan fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t notice as Anakin lowered his lightsaber. 

“I took you for granted for years. I never told you…” Obi-Wan trailed off crying and Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. The lightsaber he had made with Obi-Wan clattered to the ground.

“I love you Anakin. I love you with everything I am and I failed you. I failed you Anakin, I failed you and I miss you. I miss you so much. Please come back, I’ve already lost so much. Qui-Gon, Satine, Ahsoka, Cody…. I can’t lose you, I can’t. I need you Anakin. I  **need** you” Obi-Wan sobbed, curling in on himself. He looked up and his eyes met Anakin’s. 

“Please Ani, come back. Please, I’ve always had you,  **please** . Without you I- I- I don’t know what I’d do” Obi-Wan begged, he was on his knees begging, “Please, come back. I  **need** you. I  **love** you.  **Please** .” Anakin’s eyes flickered from yellow to blue. 

Because Palpatine thought his plan was flawless. But he had forgotten one crucial thing. What caused Anakin to fall to the dark side, was that he was willing to do anything for those he loved. And Anakin, even though all his faults, even after the chasm that divided them, Anakin never stopped loving Obi-Wan. 

“Master?” Anakin whimpered and stumbled onto his brother’s platform hovering over the lava. He fell to his knees in front of the man that had raised him. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered as if begging it to be true. Anakin was crying and shaking his head. 

“What have I done?! What did I do!? I’m so sorry. Oh, force” Anakin sobbed but Obi-Wan just inched closer. His hand slipped to the side of Anakin’s cheek as he studied his little brother. 

“Anakin?” he asked again, a little louder. Anakin met his master’s eyes. They were blue, Anakin’s eyes were blue. 

“Master?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sobbed harder, his eyes screwed shut. 

“You came back” he wept. Obi-Wan fell into Anakin’s arms and Anakin just blinked. This hadn’t happened before. 

“Master?” 

“You came back. I- I- Anakin” Obi-Wan sobbed. Anakin held his Master close pulling him into a hug. Apparently, that’s what he was supposed to do because Obi-Wan squeezed him back. The older man wailed into his little brother’s robes. 

“I- I’m so sorry Master” Anakin apologized again. 

“No. No, It doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters” Obi-Wan cried, “You came  **back** . You came back, you came back.” Anakin was unconsciously rocking his Master back and forth slightly in his arms. The younger man buried his face in his best friend’s ginger hair and cried. 

They didn’t move for a long time. All they did was sob and love each other. Eventually, they did stand up. Both men picked up their lightsabers and threw them into the burning hot lava. They were done with that life, they were starting anew. With each other, because nothing else mattered. Obi-Wan needed him, he loved him… and Anakin came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I sure enjoyed writing it! :D


End file.
